


of hot mornings and warm baths

by incoherentMutterer



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, the slightest reference to sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:41:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28212585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/incoherentMutterer/pseuds/incoherentMutterer
Summary: The AC had been broken for a few days, which hadn't been a problem when they were sleeping by themselves, but Nagi wouldn't leave his room after his self-proclaimed lifelong trauma, and so, Mitsuki was pinned to his own wall, on his own bed, with a sweaty, oversized idiot clinging to him like his life depended on it, and he was seriously about to run out of breath.
Relationships: Izumi Mitsuki/Rokuya Nagi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	of hot mornings and warm baths

**Author's Note:**

> had nothing else to post so i reused this old c*mm lol... nagimitsu supremacy

"Mm, Na _gi_. Move _away._ " Mitsuki pleaded, trying to separate their warm, sticky bodies from each other, with no success. 

Nagi was heavy enough as is, and with the added weight of sweat, sleep, and leftover fear from last night's horror movie session, it was nearly impossible to get him to even budge. Nagi had insisted on it, claiming with unwarranted self-confidence that he wouldn't get scared this time, but, as usual, he had his face buried into Mitsuki's shoulder by the first sudden scream, getting a good chuckle out of Mitsuki and a sympathetic pat on his shoulder. Later that night, he'd realize how much of a mistake that'd been.

Outside the open window, the cicadas cried incessantly, the light breeze coming in doing more harm than good as it briefly froze their humid skin, resulting in a temporary temperature shock. The AC had been broken for a few days, which hadn't been a problem when they were sleeping by themselves, but Nagi wouldn't leave his room after his self-proclaimed lifelong trauma, and so, Mitsuki was pinned to his own wall, on his own bed, with a sweaty, oversized idiot clinging to him like his life depended on it, and he was seriously about to run out of breath. 

"I'm serious! I'll call Sougo!" He warned, trying to get a response, to no avail. "Hey, move. I'll kick you. Get away." 

"Mmm… No… Not the piñatas filled with piranhas…" Nagi complained incoherently, squirming in his sleep. Every time he moved, he squeezed Mitsuki further, and he was holding on so tight that he seemed seconds away from fracturing Mitsuki's ribs.

Oh, _now_ he was going to stop. This couldn't go on further. Managing to slip away from his grasp solely fueled by rage, he delivered a swift kick to his boyfriend's shin, waking him up straight away. "I _said_ , let me go!" He yelled, to Nagi's confusion.

"Mitsuki…? What time is it? What happened?" Nagi was, unfortunately, still extremely handsome, even after waking up with a kick and being drenched in sweat. Silky blond hair stuck to his forehead and the cutest, bluest puppy-dog eyes might have convinced a lesser man to give up on his rage, but Mitsuki was only half as weak as someone else in his place would be, purely because he'd been exposed to this sight numerous times already. Still, he _did_ look extremely hot like this. Damn it.

Swallowing his pride — or, in this case, lust —, he replied: "I don't know what time it is, but it's like 40 degrees in here. We're disgusting!" Even as he spoke, Nagi was still embracing him, looking up with an innocent expression that contradicted his earlier crimes. Liar. He wouldn't be falling for that again. 

"Oh… Mitsuki, are you mad at me?" Nagi asked, voice still raspy from the sleepiness, guilt present in his tone. If he looked really hard, he could even see a light stubble showing up on his unfairly chiseled jaw. "Did I do something wrong?" Damn it, he really couldn't resist after all. 

Giving in to his charms much sooner than he would've liked to, he stroked his hair gently, avoiding his gaze so as to not immediately kiss him. "Ugh. I didn't say that." As adorable as Nagi was, they were still very much sweaty, and the temperature showed no signs of dropping any time soon. "We need to get out of bed. Let's go." 

Nagi complied with getting up, but was still drowsy, having to hold onto Mitsuki's shoulders for support. "Where to?" He questioned, nearly tripping on his own feet.

Mitsuki did his best to guide him, despite being dragged down and on the verge of falling during the few steps towards the dorm's bathroom. "To shower, duh." He turned on the shower faucet to demonstrate, sticking out his hand to test the temperature. Chilling. He shook out the ice-cold droplets mindlessly, hitting Nagi unintentionally, which elicited a gasp out of him. Oops. 

They had time to kill while the tub was filled, so Mitsuki started to take off his boxers after sorting out the shampoos and such, and that seemed to fully wake up Nagi, because he was now staring intensely at him with huge eyes. Mitsuki blushed, letting out an awkward laugh as he tried to shrug it off. "What?"

Nagi was flushed red as well, sitting down on the edge on the tub, making waves on the water with his hand. He seemed embarrassed to speak up. "Are we going to…?"

Mitsuki choked on his spit, furiously turning away before he could see his face. "No!" He spouted, turning brighter with each passing moment. "We're just gonna take a bath! Get in!"

He did as asked, taking off his t-shirt and boxers with typical shyness, and got into the tub, trying his best to make himself small.

Mitsuki got in behind him, pointedly bringing his knees up to his chest, and grabbed the shampoo, applying it to Nagi's hair. 

"Ah, let me do it for you too." Nagi offered, leaning into the touch. It really was nice to be this intimate with someone, embarrassing as it might be.

"Nah, it's ok. I'm used to doing it with Iori." He replied, washing it off gently. "Ah, though I guess this is a bit different, huh." The chuckle that the comment brought out of them managed to break the tension, and they finished their bath with little to no inconveniences, despite the small space they had to work with.

They got out quickly, drying off and putting on clean clothes so they could go to the living room. As Mitsuki waited, he observed, and got closer; "Man, your skin really is soft." He noted as Nagi was drying himself off, Mitsuki having dressed up already. 

He was caressing his cheeks while Nagi scrubbed the towel at his hair, and the moment seemed just right - with a sudden bolt of confidence, he stood on his tippy toes, delivering a quick peck to Nagi's lips, and then hurriedly running out the door with a smile. "Hurry up or you won't get breakfast!" He yelled, looking back to see him frozen, standing still with his hands open and towel thrown on the floor.

Yamato raised his eyebrows as he strolled past him on the way to the kitchen, and Mitsuki simply shrugged, covering his face with his hands in order to hide his smile. He could put up with the sweaty cuddling, maybe.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on twt @yuutashun :-) thank u for reading!!!


End file.
